dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Accadia/XD
Accadia was the Archives Mother of first, the Bene Gesserit Sisterhood during the time of Mother Superior Darwi Odrade; and later, stayed on in the same post in the New Sisterhood. Gathering Information on Chapterhouse After the merger of the Bene Gesserit and the Honored Matres into the combined group, the New Sisterhood, Accadia decided to stay on Chapterhouse, in the Chapterhouse Keep, gathering all information that was available on the history and present state of humanity. Accadia's job was especially urgent when the Honored Matres destroyed world after world as they raged back into the Old Imperium fleeing from the great Enemy. Some of the worlds that were devastated, such as the library world of Lampadas, Accadia had Sisters who had survived its' destruction, or who had books and recorded lives shared into their Other Memory; recorded and cataloged on Chapterhouse. Talking about the Path of the Enemy As the appointed Archives Mother, Accadia was in charge of gathering all of the information on humanity that was stored in the New Sisterhood's files and recordings. She would have the shared Sisters, or newly assimilated Matres, read into instruments that would record their oral histories onto permanent shigawire instruments. Over the course of three decades of gathering and correlating such data, and the addition of Murbella's own knowledge of Lenise bounding onto the reborn Thinking Machine Empire, Accadia was able to ascertain the Thinking Machine Enemy's path towards the center of human-kind. At a great convocation on Chapterhouse after the destruction of the last rebel Matre group on Tleilax, Murbella had Accadia present to all those gathered, the path of first the Matres into the Old Empire; then the path of the deadly plague, the Omnius Scourge into Scattering worlds. Accadia came to the conclusion as most of those gathered, the Thinking Machines were headed for the heart of human-kind, Junction and Chapterhouse. Death During the Scourge As the Thinking Machine Armada advanced towards the heart of human-origin space, a robotic drone discovered the location of Chapterhouse. Sending signals back to Synchrony, Omnius and Erasmus dispatched seeds of the biological plague, the dreaded Omnius Scourge into the eco-system of Chapterhouse, with the expressed intent of destroying the New Sisterhood, and its' leadership. To combat the disease, Murbella ordered that all Sisters were to undergo the The Agony—poison was to be administered to each woman. The poison would force each female to change the toxins into harmless liquid, and thus gain complete control over her biochemistry. This way each surviving sister could combat the Scourge on the cellular level. As the women of the Chapterhouse Keep raced around administering poisons to each other, Accadia decided after her long and well-spent life, that she would succumb to the plague and to old age. Accadia felt that the resources of the Sisterhood were better spent combatting the Thinking Machine armies, than tending to her needs. Murbella, respected Accadia's decision, and found three sisters to share with her, preserving her memories for future generations. Category:Females Category:Expanded Dune Category:Sequels of Dune Category:Bene Gesserit Category:New Sisterhood Category:Kralizec